Percy Jackson the Demi-Titan
by o.Silvester Beauchamp
Summary: Love Percy Jackson? Hate the Gods? Want to see what would happen if Percy was not only fighting for the other team but is also the son of Cronus? Then give this a read and feel free to leave your opinions (I own nothing but the story idea) (I will also try to put in as many people from the original series as I can but no promises)


Throughout the whole of the Percy Jackson series I was in aw of the heroics of the demi-gods. But I also gained a distinct dislike for the gods themselves. So admit it, you want to know what would have happened if Percy was playing for the other team. (and just to shake things up let's make Cronus his father).

Percy walked down the street shopping bag in hand. His head still inched from the freshly placed black hair dye, but he fought the erg to scratch it. He was glad no one was out this time of the day or they would want to know why the scrawny kid, scratching his head was wearing sunglasses on such a cloudy day. Percy thought his eyes were normal enough, but they still had a tendency to freak people out so he decided that it wasn't worth the trouble.

It didn't take long before Percy go back to his apartment. People say "there's no place like home" but if you go into the home of Percy Jackson you would gain a new respect for that. He unlocked the front door and doped the groceries in the haul way. Percy took a moment to examine the living room, and regardless of how badly he was bullied, or how hard things got, or even how it sometimes seemed the world was against him, it still made him smile. The room hadn't changed the carpet still stained, the blinds still drawn, the TV still on the same channel, and Smelly Gabe on one foot-mouth open-preparing to attack a 9 year old Percy. The room had completely been frozen in time. And still 5 years later he still couldn't figure out how he had done it. One minute, Gabe was going to hit for him for gods know what, the next him and everything in the room had frozen in time.

According to Poseidon it was due to his father being Cronus the ruler of time. Ah yes, Poseidon the infinite being of kindness. He had appeared before Percy when he was little and explained every thing. That the Greek Gods were real and his father Cronus had done some back water immaculate conception thing on his mum (Cronus couldn't make kids normally you see, due to the fact that he was somewhere in Tartars cut into a thousand peace's). Poseidon also told him about the monsters and the mist. Heck, he even gave Percy a weapon. Your probably thinking something like "Wow, this Poseidon God guy disserves a medal" well he wasn't and he didn't. Poseidon despised Percy and the only reason why he helped Percy is because he had a thing for his mum, and she and made him swear on the River Styx to help him. his mum had been the only person to ever do something kind for him was his mother and she died shortly after giving birth to him, go figure.

Percy was about to make dinner but he stopped. Something in the back of his head told him that something was wrong, and Percy had learnt to always trust his instincts. He grabbed his keys and headed outside. At first when he got outside there was nothing, but then he started to listen. there was a fight, a fight with monsters. Percy headed towards the noise so that he wouldn't have to deal with the vermin after his meal.

He found the source of the noise in a near by ally. There were three hell hounds going against a kid, a demi-god Percy imagined. The boy was about two years older than Percy, with short brown hair and a handsome face regardless of the scar under his eye. He was doing very well against his three vicious opponents, dodging and slashing in a way that made it almost a dance. But the hellhounds were freakishly fast, getting past his blade with little more than cuts.

Percy needed to help the poor guy before the hounds got a new chew toy. He charged in, pulling the scalpel from his pocket and cranking it by two notches. The blade then turned into a sword made of celestial bronze. Taking the element of surprise he cut one hell hound in half. The other two snapped towards him. the scar-faced-boy took advantage of the distraction and ran through another one of the ugly little mutts. The two boys now had the last one surrounded. There was a moments hesitation on the last hellhounds behalf, as it tried to decide which of the smelly teenagers would be easier to gobble up. The monster went for Percy. Percy was caught by surprise and was slow to react, but the other boy thankfully wasn't. He lunged through the hellhounds neck making it turn instantly into dust. Percy muttered a "thank you" as they examined on another.

"Are you Percy Jackson by any chance?" the older boy asked. Suspicion rushed into Percy, he even considered straight out killing the boy. No, he couldn't there was something about the way the boy carried himself that made it seem so important.

"Yeah, and you are?" Percy replied coldly. the other boy broke out in a huge grin as he stuck out his hand.

"Luke, Luke Castellan," The boy announced as Percy gave him a firm hand shake.

"and I'm here to recruit you for a rebellion against the Gods."


End file.
